Ashley is a farmer. She plants $1$ row of potatoes in a field. Each row has $9$ potatoes. How many potatoes did Ashley plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of potatoes that Ashley planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of potatoes planted in each row. The product is $1\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 9\text{ potatoes per row}$ $1\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 9\text{ potatoes per row} = 9$ potatoes